KUN mejorado
by Citrus-Gi
Summary: ¿Por qué quería escucharla decir " sasuke-kun" con esa molesta vos que siempre había odiado oír? ¿Por que cuando entrenaban juntos no podía dejar de ver su bien desarrollado cuerpo?


**Hola, como han estado?, como les fue en vacaciones?, este fic lo había puesto en cara de angel, por que en aquel tiempo fue la única forma de publicarlo, pero ahora es mejor separarlo, este capitulo no pertenece a la Historia de "Cara de Ángel", esta historia es escrita por YANHELL, que utilizando mi cuenta para poder publicarlo y no se desperdicie guardado, lo cual seria una lastima, saludos y espero que a ustedes también les guste, mas ahora que ha sido mejorado.**

"**KUN"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-kun ( -君 ):sufijo que se añade después del nombre, literalmente significa joven y su uso más común es el que le dan las jóvenes mujeres para nombrar a los hombres de una forma cariñosa…

-CRASH-cierto pelinegro había arrojado por la ventana aquel grueso diccionario donde leía el ya mencionado sufijo que últimamente lo venia volviendo loco

-Tsk, es solo eso, un estúpido sufijo - dijo el ojinegro con vos que denotaba seguridad de sus palabras… Entonces ¿por qué diablos le molestaba tanto que ya no le llamaran así? o mejor dicho ¿por qué le molestaba tanto que **ella** ya no le llamara así?

Así es: desde que sasuke uchiha volvió a la aldea de la hoja hace casi 4 meses, sakura haruno no lo había nombrado con el mencionado sufijo. Desde que volvió a la aldea no avía escuchado ni un solo "sasuke-kun", por parte de la haruno, ahora solo se limitaba a llamarlo "uchiha"

**¡Si, uchiha ¡**

Y no solo eso, sino que ya no lo perseguía pidiendo sitas ni que entrenaran juntos, oh no, ahora solo la veía en misiones, entrenamientos y cuando iba al hospital a que le curara de alguna lesión (curiosamente se ha lesionado mas en estos meses que en toda su vida)

Y todo por su culpa

¡Si, por su culpa! por que ella savia perfectamente lo mucho que odiava ser ignorado…

DIN DIN DIN…

Claro ahora lo entendía todo, la muy maldita lo hacia apropocito, solo para llamar su atención, si eso era, ella solo lo ignoraba por que estaba desesperada por llamar su atención, definitivamente eso era

Pero… ¿qué demonios hacia él, mutilándose solo para ver a esa **molesta** kunoichi? ¿Por qué quería escucharla decir " sasuke-kun" con esa molesta vos que siempre había odiado oír? ¿Por qué demonios quería verla, si se había pasado la mayor parte de su vida tratando de evitarla? ¿Por que cuando entrenaban juntos no podía dejar de ver su bien desarrollado cuerpo?

Sus sedosos y rosas cabellos que ahora le llegaban a media espalda, su blanco y cremoso cuello donde corrían las gotas de sudor, que terminaban perdiéndose en su escote, ese escote que lucía más abultado de lo que el recordaba, su plano abdomen, sus ahora ensanchadas caderas que provocaban tomarlas con fuerza para luego obligarla a rodearlo con sus largas y estilizadas piernas mientras el se hundía en su…

JODER

¡tenía que parar esto¡ ya bastante tenía con soñar cosas nada decente con su compañera como para también fantasear en el día, avía que acabar con eso pero no podía ir a la calle puesto que esas pequeñas fantacias comensaron a hacer efecto despertando a su "amiguito" y no iba a plantarse efrente de la chica en ese estado

Tras darse una ducha de agua**muy** fría y un poco de "atención" en cierta parte de su anatomía, salió de su departamento saltando de techo en techo rumbo a la casa de la haruno, no tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer; eso lo resolvería en su momento

Pero cuando estaba por llegar a la casa de la kunoichi pudo escuchar un par de risas provenientes de su habitación

Sin duda estaba con alguna de sus amigas, lo mejor sería regresar luego, el no era un cotilla o un pervertido para espiarla, es mas, poco le importaba lo que pudiera estar hablando con alguna de sus exasperantes amigas, definitivamente se daría la media vuelta y se alejaría de esa casa, el no-repito-NO era un entrometido y NO la iba a espiar…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Con todo el sigilo característico de un ninja de elite como él, subió hasta un árbol que estaba en frente a la ventana de su cuarto, oculto su chacra para que no lo descubrieran y agudizo el oído para poder escuchar la conversación. (N/A: pero que conste que al no le importa)

-Te lo digo frentona deberías ponértelo

Esa era ino… ¿Ponerse qué? ¿De qué estaban hablando?

-No lo sé puerca creo que no es buena idea, ese vestido es muy corto

Esa era sakura… un momento ¿Vestido corto? ¿Para qué demonios necesitaría sakura un vestido corto?

-pero que dices, a kiba le encantara que te pongas ese vestido en su cita, incluso deberías ponerte ese conjunto de encaje negro que te regale, ya sabes por si él y tu…- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa picara

-¡CERDA!- grito la oji-jade por lo atrevido de su amiga

Kiba… cita… **conjunto de encaje negro**- en esos momentos una vena se formo en la cara del uchiha acompañada de un tic en su ojo izquierdo

-Además kiba- kun y yo apenas nos estamos conociendo-dijo la oji-jade con un leve sonrojo

Kiba-kun... kiba-kun … **¡KIBA-****KUN****!**

¡A él le llamaba Uchiha y a ese maldito perro intento de chunin lo llamaba **kiba-kun**!

El pelinegro hiso crujir sus nudillos reteniendo la creciente ira que se alojaba en su interior, no dejaría que algo así le afectara, no señor, el si tenía auto control

-No te hagas la santurrona con migo frentesota, ambas sabemos que no lo eres-dijo la oji-azul con tono burlón

La vena de sasuke se ensancho

Autocontrol… uchiha… auto control

- se perfectamente cómo es eso de "conocerse"- continuo la rubia

El tic de su ojo se hiso más notorio

Autocontrol…autocontrol

-Me puedo imaginar cómo estará su cita-dijo en tono pícaro

La mandíbula de sasuke se tenso, pero no el no iba a demostrar **furia,** por qué no la sentía, el tenia pleno autocontrol, a el no le importaba en lo mas mínimo lo que la molestia rosada hiciera

-Además te vi besuqueándolo en el hospital

¿Qué ella hiso qué?

-Et-to… eso fue… a… yo…el-balbuceo la pelirrosa con la cara tan roja que podría competir con la propia hinata

-si, si, como tu digas frentesota, bueno me tengo que ir, hoy tengo una cita con sai y debo de prepararme, tu entiendes- dijo guiñándole un ojo- y recuerda lo que te dije acerca de la lencería- comento al tiempo que serraba la puerta donde se estrello un cojín que su amiga le había arrojado

¡Al diablo con el autocontrol!, eso no lo iba a tolerar, ella no podía haberlo acosado tantos años para después simplemente ignorarlo e irse con otro como si nada, ella no podía, simple y sencillamente porque… por qué no era una mujer libre ella**le pertenecía**, era de **su** propiedad, de él y de nadie más, solo el tenia derecho a tocarla y se lo iba a dejar muy en claro

-Quiero hablar contigo-dijo entrando de un salto por la ventana

-que haces aquí uchiha-dijo la discípula de la gondaime entre sorprendida y enojada por la intromisión

Y dale con lo de "uchiha"

-Hmp-"dijo" el morocho. La verdad era mas facil pensarlo que desircelo a ella

-Y bien estoy esperando

-….-de verdad no savia como empesar, no podia simplemente desirle "eres mia" ¿o si?

-Bien si no tienes nada que decirme hazme el favor de salir, hoy tengo un compromiso y estoy…-no pudo terminar la frase cuando sintió su espalda chocar contra la pared

Ella serro los ojos debido al impacto, los fue abriendo lentamente solo para encontrarse con los ojos de sasuke que tenian activado el sharingan, y entonse se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro la había aprisionado entre su cuerpo y la pared sujetándole los brasos con una mano por encima de la cabeza

-Tu no vas a ningun lado-gruño co vos amenasante, sakura casi podia palpar su enojo pero ¿por que se pondria asi?

- escuchame bien sa-ku-ra-dijo- hacercandose a su cara-no volveras a besar o acercarte al imbécil de kiba-su vos no aceptaba replica alguna, sin embargo…

-Pero qué demonios te pasa uchi…-intento protestar la haruno pero el pelinegro la interrumpió

-Desde ahora volverás a llamarme sasuke-kun y te prohíbo terminante mente que uses ese sufijo con cualquiera que no sea yo ¿quedo claro? - dijomientras hacía girar las aspas de sus ojos

Sakura no cavia en su asombro, ¿acaso sasuke-cubito de hielo –uchiha se avía metido a su habitación, por la ventana, para montarle una escena de celos?. Era eso o el ramen de ichiraku tenia hongos alucinógenos

Pero por mucho que le gustaba la idea de poner celoso al que por tantos años la avía ignorado, no pudo dejar de sentir una profunda molestia al oír la forma en que le ordenaba, creyéndose con todos los derechos del mundo, si él creía que se lo iba a dejar tan fácil estaba muy equivocado

-Deja de decir estupideces uchiha, ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA PROHIBIRME ALGO?-grito la medic-nin

-Hmp, molesta, ya te dije que debes llamarme sasuke-**kun**-dijo con algo de fastidio haciendo, énfasis en el sufijo

-Y yo te dije que tú no eres nadie para ordenarme nada-replico en tono mas bajo pero igual de enojada

-Bien, si no quiere por las buenas-dijo mientras se acercaba a un costado de su cara, con una media sonrisa en su rostro-tendré que obligarte a **gemir** mi nombre-susurro en su oído haciendo que cada bello de la nuca se le erizara

Oh si, esa noche recuperaria el tienpo perdido 

En ese instante bajo su cara hacia su cuello aspirando su olor

-Cerezas-dijo para luego empezar a lamerlo

-Sa-sasuke-suspiro la haruno

La mente de sakura era un caos, por un lado savia que tenia que hacer valer su inhumana fuerza y mandrlo a suna de un solo golpe, pero por otro eso se sentia tannnnn bien. ¿Que tan malo podria ser que ella lo dejara...?

-Sas-suke kun-no pudo continuar con su devate interno por que la mano del morocho empeso a desender por su cadera lentamente hasta bajar a su muslo para luego subir y situarse en su sexo donde comenso a masajearlo aun sobre la tela

Aaah música para sus oídos, después de tanto "uchiha" ese "sasuke-kun" sonaba como coro de angeles

Ese era su momento, si queria que todo saliera como el queria tenia que actuar

Sasuke posó los labios en el rostro de la joven, mientras se deshacía de la pijama de Sakura, descendió al cuello, pero cuando llegó a los pechos, ella comenzó a debatirse otra vez. Sasuke la llevo hacia la cama y le asió los brazos y con una mano los sostuvo firmemente sobre la cabeza de Sakura.

-No te resistas, Sakura. Relájate y goza con lo que yo te haga -murmuró con voz ronca.

Mientras Sasuke continuaba besando los pechos, apoyaba la mano libre en los muslos de Sakura. Cuando volvio la mano hacia el triángulo de vello, bajo el ombligo, Sakura gimió y rogó a Sasuke que se detuviese.

-Si no he hecho más que comenzar -murmuró él y deslizó la rodilla entre las piernas de Sakura, para separárselas.

Sakura sintió una oleada de fuego cuando Sasuke la acarició delicadamente entre los muslos. Cubrió la boca de ella con la suya y ella comenzó a gemir suavemente. Ahora no deseaba que él se interrumpiese. Quería conocer en qué terminaba esa extraña sensación que experimentaba en lo más hondo de su ser.

Sasuke le soltó la mano y deslizó su cuerpo sobre el de Sakura. Le sostuvo la cabeza con sus manos enormes y la besó con besos hambrientos. Ella sintió la endurecida virilidad de Sasuke entre sus piernas, pero ahora ya no le importaba. Su mente pedía que él se detuviese, pero su cuerpo exigía que continuara.

Sintió que él comenzaba a penetrarla lentamente. Pero Sasuke se detuvo y la miró en los ojos.

-Te deseo, Sakura. Eres mía, lo sabes y quiero hacerte el amor. ¿Deseas ahora que lo interrumpa? ¿Deseas que te libere? – miro sus ojos dilatados y sus mejillas sonrojadas, y sonrio, porque sabía que había triunfado-. Dímelo, Sakura, dime que no me detenga.

Ella ahora no podía permitir que la abandonase. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-No te detengas -murmuró jadeante.

Sintió un dolor desgarrador cuando él la penetró profundamente.

Los labios de Sasuke ahogaron el grito de Sakura y ella le hundió lasuñas en su espalda.

¡Era virgen!

En ese momento una rara combinación de culpa y orgullo lo lleno por completo, sentía orgullo de ser el primero y ultimo por su puesto, pero sentia algo de culpapor causarle ese dolor

-Lo siento, nena, pero era necesario. No volverá a dolerte... te lo prometo.

Espero a que ella se acostumbrara a la invacion y comenzó a moverse suavemente en el interior de Sakura.

Tenía razón. No volvió a sentirlo. El placer de Sakura se acentuó cuando Sasuke aceleró el ritmo. Sakura se abandonó por completo al amor y correspondió a cada movimiento de Sasuke con un movimiento de sus propias caderas.

Sasuke tomo con sus manos las piernas de Sakura, las separo y subió lo más que el cuerpo de la joven permitió, para así poder embestirla más cómodamente.

El cuerpo de ella se arqueo en un espasmo de placer, Sasuke aumento la velocidad con la que entraba y salía de Sakura, y sintió como ella llegaba a su punto límite, Sasuke la elevó a alturas cada vez mayores, hasta que Sakura, con los ojos desorbitados, sintió que se unía por completo con el, Sasuke la tomo de la nuca y acerco su rostro para besarla salvajemente mientras terminaba dentro de ella, haciendo dar un grito de placer Sakura.

.

Sasuke le reveló un placer cuya existencia ella jamás había conocido. Pero ahora que yacía exhausta al lado de Sasuke no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Se maldijo porque se había mostrado tan débil. Juró no entregarse a él: pero lo había hecho y eso no podía perdonárselo.

Sakura abrió los ojos y descubrió a Sasuke que la miraba fijamente, con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro.

-Sakura, jamás renunciaré a ti. Siempre serás mía -murmuró en voz baja.Después se apartó de ella, pero la atrajo hacia él de modo que la cabeza de ella descansó en su hombro-. te advierto una cosa. Matare a cualquiera que se atreva tan solo a mirarte.

-Y olvídate de tu cita con el perro.- Advirtió Sasuke con el Sharingan activado para luego besarla dulcemente y Sakura olvido todo lo que le rodeaba para unirse nuevamente a su Sasuke-kun.

Fin


End file.
